mario_muffet_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
M2
M2 Ducklyn Henson is one of the main characters from the Mario Muffet Adventures channel. Personality M2 is a quirky fellow. When it comes down to it, the assumptions and logic he uses when put in certain situations are boarder-line crazy. He is quick to jump to conclusions and quick to blame others. His personality can also be teasing. He often needles BK to see what he will do. This usually ends with M2 getting beat up. Although his many negative traits may paint him to be a rotten person, he does have a few redeeming qualities as well. M2 is a fairly decent father. (That is when he doesn't forget his kids in a museum bathroom, Heist part 1, or leave them in town to take the bus home, FNAF 3 plush). Also he is a good friend to M1. They have constant squabbles, but deep down M1 and M2 are best buds. Bio Family M2 is married to Midkight. Together they have five children, 4 boys and 1 girl. M2's two oldest children are Barney and Chompy. Barney, the oldest, is a star of the children's television program, the "Barney Show". M2's second oldelst child is Chompy. Chompy is a Laxative poet and is the author of many successful titles such as "Of Men and of Toilets" and "Load Droppers". M2's third child is Macey. She is the only girl among the sibilings. She currently attends college and is absent from the Muffet's house most of the time. M2's youngest children are the twin brothers Cheeto and Booger. (Marcel and Martinelli are their real names, however, M2 wanted to name them something with more character hence the slang nick names) Extended Family M2's family now bears the last name Henson. However, that is not his real last name. Originally D Monkey, M2's father lived on an island now known as "Mimmit's Island". There his last name was Wompotato. D later was forced to change his last name to Henson when he and Momma Monkey immigrated to the UBK. M2 goes by the last name Henson because it is the one he grew up with. M2's wife Midnight has 2 siblings. Her sisters's name is Dawn. She also has a brother. (At this time his name has not been revealed) Midnight's father has also appeared in a few Muffet episodes, however, it has never been revealed that he is her father. Appearance M2 is a Male black furred Spider Monkey. He is approximately ten inches tall. Although his age is unknown, the age and marital status of his children indicate he is middle-aged. While M2 is around the same height as other M's (M1, M3, M4, etc.), he is a lot rounder. Many times he is referred to as fat by others. Episode Involvement M2 , along with M1, are the most used characters on the Mario Muffet Adventures channel. M1 has been in nearly every episode of Muffet, as well as SMA, SMA 2, and others. Filmography Bellow is the Complete list of Episode appearances M1 has made thus far. *(Note: This list excludes, Update videos, announcement videos, and KOTOR) * Episode 1. Clogged Pipes * Episode 2. Hornet * Episode 3. Fat * Episode 4. Thieving Easter Bunny part 1 * Episode 5. Thieving Easter Bunny part 2 * Episode 6. Body Swap * Episode 7. Dogs * Episode 8. Plank War * Episode 9. Jurassic Dream * Episode 10. Grand Theft Ride * Episode 11. Crazy Freaks Memorial * Episode 12. Hospital Brawl * Episode 13. Girlfriend part 1 * Episode 14. Girlfriend part 2 * Episode 15. The Dude * Episode 16. The Vet * Episode 17. Crazy Jakes FishFace * Episode 18. Work Troubles * Episode 19. Woot * Episode 20. Discipline * Episode 21. Halloween * Episode 22. Turkey * Muffet Christmas special 2013 * Episode 23. Ski Trip part 1 * Episode 24. Ski Trip part 2 * Episode 25. Ski Trip part 3 * Episode 26. Roach * Episode 27. Cell Phone * Episode 28. The Heist part 1 * Episode 29. The Heist part 2 * Episode 30. Monsters part 1 and 2 * Episode 32. Road Trip * Episode 33. Enter Dr. Headache * Episode 34. The Rise of Dr. Headache * Episode 35. Sunday School * SMA episode 1 Betrayal * SMA episode 6 Eyes of the Ranger * SMA episode 7 Enter Bowser Jr. * SMA episode 8 Mario Party * SMA Halloween 1 * SMA Halloween 2 * SMA Halloween 3 * SMA Halloween 4 * SMA Halloween 5 * SMA episode 14 A way Home * SMA episode 15 Paradise Island * SMA episode 16 The Koopa Bros.Mission * SMA episode 17 Jail Break * SMA episode 18 The Mysterious Island * SMA episode 19 Bowser the Traitor * SMA episode 20 Warp Pipe Ride Home * A Christmas Carol * Episode 36. Five Nights at Freddy's plush * Episode 37. Mountain Chicken * Episode 38. Tornado * Episode 39. Dr. Headache, The Bank Job * Episode 41. Drivers Ed * Episode 43. Five Nights at Freddy's 2 plush * Episode 44. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 part 1 * Episode 45. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 part 2 * Maze Runner: Scorch trials * A Dark Beginning * The Spook Fest * Mortis Maw * Sawmill Terror Category:Character Bio Category:Muffet Category:Protagonists